supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Ji woong's classmates
There is about 17 kids including Ji woong himself in class while he is at school he has 7 friends that are in Ms Sean's class, they all flip their teacher Ms Joe off, make fun of her, and call her names. however, Classroom assitants Yoko and Rachel care for them due to the trouble they make. They are all 16-18 years old, they also watched a movie with violence and strong language that was rated 18, they are perfectly behaved children at home but they save their worst behavior for Ms Joe, they also go to random countries (Japan, China. ect) during the summer with Ji min or Ji kwong or they had it with Ms Joe being bossy (Their friends from a differnt class go with them) These teenagers even booked a hotel room in Spain to get away from their teacher with Ji min and Ji kwong while Orla and James went on their honeymoon, Anna and Tariko were at summer school, they also did this in China, Japan, Spain, Germany, France, Mexico, Ireland, USA, Canada, Iceland, Poland, Vietnam, Brazil, Portugal, Switzerland, Hawaii, India, Ghana, Austria, Australia, South and North Korea and nearly every country in the world (except countries with no population) twice They also even took guns to Ms Joe's house, trying to kill her List of Ji woong's classmates Natasha Dumais: Anna and Tariko's baby sitter, Ji woong's girlfriend, She loves Ji Woong's videos on YouTube and hie YouTube show with weekly episodes. She was also a guest star on his YouTube show one time Samuel John: An 17-year old classmate of Ms Joe's class, he is a non-stop bully and bullies almost everybody execpt his family and friends. He, Sean-Jon, Yuki, Daniel, Emma and Xandra are co-stars of Ji Woong in his famous sketch comedy show on YouTube Josie Rean: An 17-year old classmate, she flips Ms Joe the bird, she is also the prettiest girl in the class. She loves Ji Woong's famous YouTube sketch comedy show Amy Kiminton: An 18-year old classmate, she plays questionable, explict, music on her iPod during class. She is known as being the one of the camera crew for Ji Min and Ji Woong's YouTube show series called, The Ji-Min and Ji-Woong Kirochu Show Yoshi Kiko: An 17-year old Japanese-English boy, he swears at Ms Joe. He is a huge fan of Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Toshio Komika: An 16-year old classmate from Japan, he calls his teacher every name in the book and does not speak English, he also has a plane that he stole from a rich guy, he is the youngest out of Ms Joe's class. He and his sister were special guests on Ji min and Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Amaya Komika: An 16-year old classmate also from Japan, Toshio's twin sister, does the same thing as her brother. She and her brother were special guests on Ji min and Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show John Star: An 17-year old classmate, he swears and hits. He is also an editor for Ji min and Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Sean-Jon McComic: An 18-year old classmate, he is destructive and violent. He, Samuel, Daniel, Emma, Yuki and Xandra are co-stars of Ji-min and Ji-Woong in the twins' famous YouTube sketch comedy show Ling Chang: An 17-year old classmate from China, terroizes Ms Joe and threaten her to give her and her classmates good reports. She is also a second camerawoman for Ji Min and Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Daniel Cann: An 18-year old classmate from Scotland, Teaches the younger classes to swear. He, Emma, Yuki, Sean-Jon, Xandra and Samuel are co-stars of Ji min and Ji Joong in the twins' YouTube sketch comedy show Emma Jose: An 16 year old classmate, She has the same brain mixed with Joshua from the Juritin Family but she does not do drugs. She, Daniel, Sean-Jon, Yuki, Xandra and Samuel are co-stars of Ji-min and Ji-Woong in the twins' YouTube sketch comedy show Yuki Himo: An 18-year old classmate from Hokkiado, Japan. She says to Ms Joe that she hates her, unlike Toshio and Amaya, she speaks English. She, Xandra, Samuel, Sean-Jon, Emma and Daniel are co-stars of Ji-min and Ji-Woong in the twins' YouTube sketch comedy show Xandra Riddle: An 17-year old classmate, has her brain mixed with Xandra from Flipline Studios. She writes the script for Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Samantha Miro: An 18-year old classmate, she calls her teacher bad words and is the script editor for Ji Woong's sketch comedy show featured on YouTube Cha Mi-Yung: An 16-year old classmate from North Korea, she tells Ms Joe to kill herself. She is a fan of Ji-Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Giuseppina Bondesan (Nicknamed Pina by her classmates and friends): A 17-year old girl from Italy, she destroys windows with machine guns and attacks people execpt her friends and family. She also likes the twins' YouTube sketch comedy show and Ji Woong's film review show Friends in Ms Sean's class Satoko Kaito: An 18-year old friend from Nerima, Tokyo in Japan, she takes dares. She helps write skits for Ji Woong's sketch comedy show series on YouTube Ted Garrisol: An 17-year old friend. he is a prankster, and he is clumsy and rude. He laughs at all the bad things, he has the same brain mixed with Flick Duck from PB&J Otter. He loves Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show Kelly-Lois Winfrey: An 16-year old friend from South Africa, she posts death messages to the staff. She is a YouTuber and is a fan of Ji-Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show series Kim Hoa: An 17-year old friend, she is from Vietnam and has a hard time speaking english, and yet, she swears in Vietnamese. A YouTuber like Ji Woong and Ji Min, and she loves the twins' sketch comedy show series featured on YouTube Grant Wand: An 16-year old friend, he is the youngest out of Ms Sean's class, he takes dares, swears and does The Grudge-related threats. He loves Ji-Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show series Aito Komika: Toshio and Amaya's older brother, he is 18-years old, he does the same thing as the twins do. He is also the guest star on The Ji-min and Ji-Woong Show, a sketch comedy show series on YouTube starring Ji-Woong and Ji-min Kirochu Ai Cheng: An 18-year old friend, she does not speak english, only speaks Chinese, and yells profane language in Chinese. She is also a camerawoman for Ji-Woong's sketch comedy show series on YouTube Edwina Pimsleur: A 16-year old girl who likes to make fun of students. She likes to watch The Ji Min and Ji Woong Show, a sketch comedy show series on YouTube starring Ji-min and Ji-Woong Kirochu Carl Michi: A 18-year old Japanese-Irish boy who likes to scare teachers with creepypasta. He loves Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show, The Ji min and Ji Woong Show Allies and Friends Aen-Kwang: Mi-Yung's 7-year old brother, he is defence guard for the plane. Kwang-Sun: Mi-Yung's 15-year old brother, he throws things at high speeds. Trivia *Toshio's favorite movie is Ringu (The Ring) *Aito has ADHD *Ai was born in Beijing, China *Ling came home from China via adoption *Their teacher, Ms. Joe, hates Ji Min and Ji Woong's YouTube sketch comedy show series *during detention, Ji Woong and his classmates come up with plans for revenge on their teacher *Carl Michi saw Ji Woong's solo show, "Stark-Raving Mad Critic" on YouTube *Giuseppina must of knew Giuseppe and his siblings, as she said that they bullied her back at Italy, so that's why she hates them *Carl and Ji woong like to have playful Yo Mamma fights for fun *They sang Teenagers by MCR to insut Ms. Joe while they danced the Macerena. *In their opinion, they like any game that has guns in it *They danced in a parking lot when Toshio brought The Exorcist soundtrack Category:Lists Category:Teenagers Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Classmates Category:Males Category:Females